SPR's Melody
by Tenru Wingstorm
Summary: a bunch of fanfic's that are made of awesomness... random couples... lots of masako pounding... :3
1. Chapter 1

1 Mai watched as Masako, once again, threw herself at Naru, whining about how the ghosts were so strong here. _That's bullshit..._, the girl growled, her fingers tightened into a fist, _There's only one ghost here and it's a freaking cat...._ Said cat ghost, purred in agreement from it's place on Mai's shoulder**(a/n: she's the only one that can see it, so she kept her mouth shut)**. Bou-chan, seeing the disgusted look on the young girl's face, quickly thought of something to calm her down. He looked around, spotting a karoke (sp?)machine.

"Hey, Mai....?", he called, a mischievous gleam in his eye. The girl turned to him with a bright smile.

"Yes..?"

He tossed her the microphone.

"Time for a break..."

Mai caught the mic, her surprise melting into joy. She motioned Axel over, whispering into his ear. Axel's face became identical to Bou-chan's as he nodded and gave the monk Sarah's Shinedown cd, before grabbing the mic and jumping onto the stage** (a/n: they're in a theater...)**.

"Ladies....Gentlemen..... Narcissist.. Tonight, I have a special request from a certain lady, wishing to express her.... opinion to a certain vi- person... Masako, this is for you...", he called out, gaining the attention of the SPR crew. He took a deep breath, taking in the music, before he began...

_Yeah, I get it, you're an outcast  
Always under attack, always coming in last  
Bringing up the past, no one owes you anything  
I think you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the ass  
So paranoid, watch your back_

Oh my, here we go

Another lose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor  
I'm still laughing like hell

You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
You've been infected by a social disease  
Well, then take your medicine

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?  
I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality  
If there's an afterlife then it'll set you free  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy

You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
You've been infected by a social disease  
Well, then take your medicine

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up, when you gonna wake up and fight?

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?  


He finished with a smile and a bow. Silence meet him, before Mai and Sarah started clapping like crazy.

"Whoooo! You go, dude!"

They turned to see Masako's reaction. The small medium was paler than usual. Naru had a hand of his mouth, though the gleam in his eye gave him away. The others, even John, were not so lucky.... Laughter filled the room, allowing the partners in crime to escape....

***cowers* Please don't kill me!!! I had to do it!!!**

**Sound of Madness is property of Shinedown**

**Also, I don't own Ghost hunt... Just Axel and Sarah.... :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe… I'm not dead so…. Here's "The next contestant", by nickleback :3**

**I don't own ghost hunt….**

Flashing lights. Sweaty, scarcely clothed bodies, swaying to the music. Two men, both taller than most men in the crowded room, glowered as they watched their girlfriends be swarmed by dozens of desperate women and men….

"….Lin?"

"hn..?"

"Why the hell are we here…?"

"Naru wanted us to investigate a supposed ghost sighting…"

"Translation: He wanted Madako and I out of the office…"

"….."

Bou-chan sighed, a headache forming. After five minutes of physical and mental torture, both men snapped. Bou-chan headed for the stage, trailed by a confused Lin. The monk whispered into the singers ear, gesturing for the mic and guitar. The singer smiled knowingly, handing over the requested items. The two men got up on stage, Bou-chan telling his confused companion what to do. They began:

(Bou-chan / **Lin**)

------------------------------------------------------

I judge by what she's wearing

Just how many heads

I'm tearing

Off of assholes coming onto her **Each night seems like it's getting worse**

And I wish she'd take the night off

So I don't have to fight off

Every asshole coming onto her **It happens every night she works**

They'll go and ask the DJTo find out just what would she say

If they all tried coming on to her **Don't they know it's never going to work?**

They think they'll get inside her

With every drink they buy her

As they all try coming on to her **This time somebody's gettin' hurt**

Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

Is that your hand?I wish you'd do it again (**I'll watch you leave here limping)**

And I wish you'd do it all again (**I'll watch you leave here limping)**

There goes the next contestant

And I even feel the ladies

They're cool but twice as crazy

Just as bad for coming onto her**Don't they know it's never going to work**

And each time she bats an eyelash

Somebody's grabbing her ass

Everyone keeps coming onto her

**This time somebody's gettin' hurt**

Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

Is that your hand?

I wish you'd do it again (**I'll watch you leave here limping**)

And I wish you'd do it all again (**I'll watch you leave here limping)**

There goes the next contestant

I'm hating what she's wearing

Everybody here keeps staring

I can't wait til they get what they deserve

This time somebody's gettin' hurt

Here comes the next contestant

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

Is that your hand?

I wish you'd do it again (**I'll watch you leave here limping)**

And I wish you'd do it again (**I'll watch you leave here limping**)

And I wish you'd do it again (**each night seems like it's getting worse)**

And I wish you'd do it again (**this time somebody's gettin' hurt**)

There goes the next contestant

------------------------------------------------------

The girls gawked as their men strode toward them, a vicious gleam in their eyes. The people around them scattered like cockroaches under a light. They were so shocked they didn't notice that they were being ushered out of the bar, the boys muttering about murdering a certain narcissist.

Ten miles away, Naru grinned evilly. Mai, who had been serving his tea, cocked her head.

"Did the plan work…?"

"Yup…."

**This is for Flamegirl5500... Love ya girl!**

**To the reader,**

**Hey guys.... I just wanted to let you know that, as of now, I'll be taking requests for songfics. Just send me a message with the song and couple you want. But, don't get your hopes up. I might not do your particular song at first, so just be patient and I'll get to you....**__

Tenru-wingstorm~

**One more thing....**

I HEART U!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 4

**Okay… let's pretend Mai has foster parents….**

**I don't own Ghost hunt or Skillet…..**

Mai tossed and turned, sweat dripping off her face as she fought off the ghosts in her dreams. Her nails ripped into her flesh as she clenched her fists. Suddenly, she awakes breathing hard. Tears stream down her cheeks as she looked down at her mangled hands. Mai sighed, before getting up and padding down the hall to the base, where she'd seen Ayako place a first aid kit. She looked around the room, spotting the tackle-box turned medicine cart after a few seconds. Suddenly, as she was just starting to clumsily wrap her wounds, a pale hand stopped her. She yelped, looking into the face of her boss, Naru.

"…what happened?", he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"A dream…", is all she said. The tall boy nodded and led her to the couch, sat her down, and began rewrapping her hands. Mai stared down at him.

"Did I wake you up….?"

"Yes.."

"Sorry…"

Naru looked up, studying her face. She was pale, her usually lively brown eyes were dull and haunted. He finished dressing her wounds and stood up. Mai took that as a dismissal and begin to head off to bed. However, before she could take three steps, she found herself cradled against Naru's black clad chest, heading in the opposite direction.

"N-Naru…?!"

"Be quiet…"

She, being too tired to disobey, shut her mouth. Her captor kicked the door softly, closing it once they were inside. He laid her out on his bed before laying down beside her. Mai stared at him, suddenly feeling very frightened and shy. She edged away, only to be pulled back into his embrace. She stiffened, not knowing how to react…. Naru, feeling her uneasiness, began hum softly, stroking her back. Mai soon relaxed, calmed by the sound. After a few seconds, Naru switched to singing a song he'd heard when Bou-chan showed off his new cd he bought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

You come to me with your scars on your wrist

You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

I just came to say goodbye I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine

But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything You need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault

But they don't know you like

I know you they don't know you at all

I'm so sick of when they say

It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine

But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything You need me to be

The night is so long when everything's wrong

If you give me a chance

I will help you hold on

Tonight Tonight

I won't let you say goodbye

And I'll be your reason why

The last night away from me

Away from me

------------------------------------------------

Naru fell silent, listening to Mai's soft breathing. He soon followed her into the realm of sleep.

**There you have it, folks~ **

"**The Last Night" by Skillet**


	4. Howling

I decided to make Mai my next singer… I was looking through the lyrics that I knew and I found this…. I'm sorry if some of you don't know the song…-_-'

"**the howling", belongs to Within Temptation **

**I don't own Ghost hunt…**

Mai sat quietly as Naru wrapped her wrist in gauze. They had been investigating a old cottage, said to be haunted by a teenage suicide, where they were ambushed right before they were going to declare the haunting a fake. The two had escaped, but not without injury. She had been thrown into a pond Naru wasn't pleased. He tied the cloth tight, cut off the extra length. Mai could see the anger rolling off of him like a dark cloud…

"Um…Naru?"

He didn't answer. She sighed, standing up and walking to the edge of the pond, where the spirit waited. Naru moved to stop her, then was stopped as Mai's voice, lifted in song…

_We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now_

_Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives_

_I hear they're getting closer_

_Their howls are sending chills down my spine_

_And time is running out now_

_They're coming down the hills from behind_

_When we start killing_

_It's all coming down right now_

_From the nightmare we've created,I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down_

_From the Hell that we're in_

_All we are is fading away_

_When we start killing..._

_We've been searching all night long but there's no trace to be found_

_It's like they all have just vanished but I know they're around_

_I feel they're getting closer_

_Their howls are sending chills down my spine_

_And time is running out now_

_They're coming down the hills from behind_

_When we start killing_

_It's all coming down right now_

_From the nightmare we've created_

_I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down_

_From the Hell that we're in_

_All we are is fading away_

_When we start killing..._

_When we start killing..._

_I feel they're getting closer_

_Their howls are sending chills down my spine_

_And time is running out now_

_They're coming down the hills from behind_

_The sun is rising_

_The screams have gone_

_Too many have fallen_

_Few still stand tallI_

_s this the ending of what we've begun?_

_Will we remember what we've done wrong?_

_When we start killing_

_It's all coming down right now_

_From the nightmare we've created_

_I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down_

_From the Hell that we're inAll we are is fading away_

_When we start killing...When we start killing...When we start killing..._

A young boy, barely the age of thirteen, emerged from the pond's murky surface. Blood seeped from a bullet hole in his head.

"…_**Congrates…. You've won the game, nee-chan.."**_

_

* * *

_

**Yeah… I have no idea what people are gonna think about this one…**


	5. Frozen

**This is for Flamegirl5500.… I'm sorry if it turns out bad…**

"**Frozen" belongs to Within Temptation**

**I don't own Ghost hunt**

* * *

Lin watched Madako's back as she walked out the door and out of his life…forever… He fights to keep his face blank, though his heart was felt like someone was stripping the skin of it slowly. He turned to the desk, where Mai sits watching him, her chocolate-brown eyes seeming to soak up the grim reality of what just happened. Questioning why he hadn't just told the woman the truth of why he did what he did. Lin turned away, unable to hold her gaze. He stalked into his office, slamming the door with such force that Naru stuck his head out his own door, one brow raised at his assistant. Mai just stared at the closed the door with growing determination.

**A week later….**

The group sat down in their seats. They had been invited to Mai's talent show at her school, with some bribery on Lin's and Naru's part. They clapped as ten people came and went. Finally, it was Mai's turn. She walked on stage, followed by a helpful stage hand, carrying a stool and a mic stand. Mai was wearing a corset type dress that laced up from top to bottom, ending at her knees. She sat, looking into the crowd, smiling softly.

"This is for Madako-san… to show how you-know-who feels…", she whispered into the mic, silencing the crowd with her unusually sober voice. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to the music staff and began…

_**I can't feel my senses**_

_**I just feel the cold**_

_**All colors seem to fade away**_

_**I can't reach my soul**_

_**I would stop running**_

_**If I knew there was a chance**_

_**It tears me apart to sacrifice it all**_

_**But I'm forced to let go**_

_**Tell me I'm frozen**_

_**But what can I do?**_

_**Can't tell the reasons**_

_**I did it for you**_

_**When lies turn into truth**_

_**I sacrifice for you**_

_**You say that I am frozen**_

_**But what can I do?**_

The lights go off, then a burst of silver glitter and blue flood lights goes off.

_**I can feel your sorrow**_

_**(I sacrifice)**_

_**You won't forgive me**_

_**(...)**_

_**But I know you'll be alright**_

_**(...)**_

_**It tears me apart that you will never know**_

_**But I have to let go**_

_**Tell me I'm frozen**_

_**But what can I do?**_

_**Can't tell the reasons**_

_**I did it for you**_

_**When lies turn into truth**_

_**I sacrifice for you**_

_**You say that I am frozen**_

_**But what can I do?**_

_**Everything will slip away**_

_**Shattered pieces will remain**_

_**When memories fade into emptiness**_

_**Only time will tell its tale**_

_**If it all has been in vain**_

_**I can't feel my senses**_

_**I just feel the cold**_

_**Frozen**_

_**But what can I do?**_

_**Frozen**_

_**Tell me I'm frozen**_

_**But what can I do?**_

_**Can't tell the reasons**_

_**I did it for you**_

_**When lies turn into truth**_

_**I sacrifice for you**_

_**You say that I am frozen**_

…_**.Frozen….**_

Tears stream down the girl's cheeks as she finishes her song, her head held high as she stares boldly into the crowd. Her gaze meets Lin's. A silent message passes between them. …._Thank you..my friend…_

_

* * *

_

**I nearly cried as wrote this ^-^'**

**Oh well… Merry Christmas, and remember… Someone loves you.. You are not alone this winter night…*bows***


	6. Never gonna be alone

**This song touched me… yeah, inside I'm a huge softie, despite the way I act. ^-^'**

"**Never gonna be alone", by Nickel back**

**By the way, I forgot to mention that the songfics aren't connected in any way….**

* * *

Bou-chan watched as Mai danced across the floor, her white wedding dress swishing around her slim body. Pride swelled inside him as his would-be daughter smiled adoringly up at her husband, Naru. In the corner of his vision, he saw a flash of black. Turning, he saw Masako, garbed in a hateful black, step onto the stage, taking an offered mic.

"It is now time for the father-daughter dance..", she said, smirking down at the known orphan. Mai tensed, her happiness visually dampened by the bitch's malice-filled intentions. Bou-chan growled and stepped forward, only to be stopped by Yasuhara.

The young man smirked, motioning to Mai.

"Dance with her, you baka…"

"But..", the monk started to protest, only to be silenced by the college student.

"I have a plan…", is all Yasuhara said, before trotting toward Masako. Bou-chan, confused, but curious about what he had in mind, walked onto the dance floor, laying his hand on Mai's slightly shaking shoulder. As she turned around, he smiled into her tear-filled eyes.

"May I have this dance…?"

The girl's , now woman's, face showed her confusion as she took his hands. He automatically swept her away from Naru, who was forcing himself not to kill Masako. At that moment, Yasuhara's voice filled the air, singing what was on Bou-chan's mind not a minute before.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with _

_I'm, wondering why, _

_I've kept this bottled inside,_

_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to if _

_I haven't yet, _

_I've gotta let you know..._

_Never gonna be alone!_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall..._

_Never gonna be alone!_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_

_'Cause forever _

_I believe that there's nothing _

_I could need but you,_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_Never gonna be alone!_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you all hope is gone, I know that you can carry 're gonna see the world out,_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_Oh!You've gotta live every single day,_

_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Don't let it slip away,_

_Could be our only one, you know it's only just single day,_

_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes..._

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_

_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_Never gonna be alone!_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go_

_,I won't let you all hope is gone, _

_I know that you can carry 're gonna see the world out,_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_I'm gonna be there always,_

_I won't be missing one more day,_

_I'm gonna be there always,_

_I won't be missing one more day. _

Mai's tears had spilled over, but not with sadness, but with renewed joy. Bou-chan laughed, picking her up and twirling her in the air. His eyes were caught by another's. The stranger smiled, saying something for his ears only.

"_**Thank you for protecting her as your own. Thank you for sharing my joy and pride on this day…". **_The man disappeared, leaving a second before Bou-chan realized who he had just seen. Later, when Mai asked who had surprised him so, he only smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It was just my imagination…."

* * *

**Reviews are my inspiration!!!**


	7. Things left unsaid

…**.I just realized it's getting close to Valentine's day…. Why do I feel a sudden chill…?**

"**Things left unsaid", by Disciple**

**I don't own Ghost hunt**

* * *

John stared at the hospital door, a war raging in his head. The scene behind, he knew, would most likely break him. Nevertheless, it wasn't about him anymore. It was about _her. _That ended the battle within him. He pushed open the door, taking in the sight before him. Her…. The strongest woman in his life… Laying on a hospital bed… Time seemed to slow as he walked into the room, eyes on her still face. The heart monitor beats softly, a noise unnoticed by the young priest. He fell into the chair beside her, his sanity tearing itself apart in silent anguish. Images come up through his memory… Her smiling face…The way she stood her ground with that fiery temper of hers…. Her bloodied face peering into his doorway, asking if he'd gotten hit as she aims a stolen gun at their abusive father… Tears began to fall from his eyes as he touches her still hand, words springing from his lips, crystal clear and filled to emotion….

_It's just a matter of time a few days ago _

_I saw you, you were fine_

_Remembering what you said_

_About the book you read_

_The one I got you The Beginning of the End_

_Oh how we'd talk_

_For hours upon end_

_What I would give_

_Just to do it again_

_But you're lying there_

_In this hospital bed_

_Won't you open your eyes_

_And let's talk once again_

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I love you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I hope that you can feel me_

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I'm sorry_

_That I never told you_

_When we were face to face_

_Well I've been here all nigh_

_tAnd I'm watching you_

_Breathe in and breathe out_

_Is it really you_

_Or just a machine_

_That's giving you life_

_And it's making it seem_

_That there could be hope_

_I could say to your face_

_If it weren't for you_

_That there would be no grace_

_That's covered my life_

_You took the time_

_To speak into my mind_

_And my heart_

_Words of life_

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I love you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I hope that you can feel me_

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I'm sorry_

_That I never told you_

_When we were face to face_

_So goodbye for now_

_And I'll see you again_

_Some way, somehow_

_When it's my time to goto the other side_

_I'll hold you again_

_And melt at your smile_

_Now all I have_

_Are the ones that I'm with_

_And you taught me not_

_To take for granted_

_The time that we have_

_To show that we care_

_Speak into their minds_

_And their hearts_

_While they're here_

_And say I love you_

His voice died away, sinking into the dead silence. Slowly, the heart monitor stopped beating….

* * *

…. Review, please…


End file.
